Cartoon Network Adventures
Cartoon Network (TV series) is an american animated series created by Ted Turner andproduced by Cartoon Network Studios. Aired on the Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Toonami, Hanna-Barbera and Boomerang and then released on January 2, 2007. Plot The Beginning Characters Cartoon Network * Samurai Jack * Scotsman * X9 * Lava Monster * Samurai Lord * Astor * Verbina * Ultra-Robot * Demongo * Princess Mira * Queen Krystle * Guardian * Aku * Eddy * Edd (AKA Double D) * Ed * Rolf * Bro * Evil Tim * Courage * King Ramses * Nigel Uno * Chad Dickson * Father * Grandfather * Omi * Kimiko * Raimundo * Clay * Master Fung * Master Monk Guan * Dojo * Jack Spicer * Wuya * Chase Young * Hannibal Roy Bean * Katnappe * Chameleon Bot * Tubbimura * Robotboy * Protoboy * Robogirl * Doku * Rikochet * Ami * Yumi * Wayne Cramp * Lucien Cramp * Johnny Bravo * Jiggy * Juniper Lee * Atomic Betty * Mac * Bloo * Buck Tuddrussel * Larry 3000 * Otto Osworth * Lin Chung * Jumpy Ghostface * Mystique Sonia * Mighty Ray * Latifah * Husky * Koowloon * Spotter * Twin Masters * Grim Reaper * Billy * Mandy * Hoss Delgado * Hector Con Carne * General Skarr * Johnny Test * Dukey * Bling-Bling Boy * Dexter * Dee Dee * Mandark * Major Glory * Action Hank * Lazlo * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mojo Dojo * HIM * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Brick * Boomer * Butch * Thrasher * Blastus * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Charmcaster * Viktor * Zs'Skayr * Vilgax * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Beemo * Marceline * Ice King * Rex Salazar * Agent Six * Van Kliess * Biowulf * Mordecai * Rigby * Vambre * Prohyas * Zak Saturday * Argost * Gumball * Darwin * Lance * Ilana * Coop * Gorrath Hanna-Barbera * Tom * Jerry * Spike * Butch * Scooby Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Space Ghost * Birdman * Mentok * Mightor * Blue Falcon * Johnny Quest * Jessie Bannon * Hong Kong Phooey * T-Bone * Razor * Pastmaster * Dark Kat * Gravity Girl * Dastardly * Shazzan * Ren * Niddler * Tula * Ioz * Zoodie * Teron * Bloth * Dark Dweller * Joat * Secret Squirrel * Zandor * Tara * Dorno * Frankenstein Jr. * Zorak * Brak * Tansit * Lokar * Moltar * Black Widow * Metallus * Samson * Gorthan Adult Swim * Korgoth * Huey Freeman * Riley Freeman * Hank Venture * Dean Venture * Brock Samson * Killface * Awesome X * Black Dynamite * Bullhorn * Cream Corn * Honeybee * Kurtis * Tango * Lango * Fango * Kango * Hango * Bloouda * Soik Giggle * Atvanon * Joe Walkfoe * Montuna * Renny * Viccy * Octobiu * Goshangad * 488-Tero * Batanna * Nightmaster Toonami * TOM * Alice Managelo * Eriole Stamford * Pairie Saturday * Carrie Anderson * Ohrrona * Megoid * Saitama * Hoitunga * Janger * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Boomerang * Lion-O * Tygra * Cheetara * Panthro * WillyKit * WillyKat * Grune * Slithe * Addicus * Kaynar * Vultaire * Pumyra * Garfield * Angelo * Walter Manetti * Popeye * Bluto * Bunnicula * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * He-Man * * * * * * * * Video Games * Votatoon (2008) * Cartoon Network: Avatar World (2010) * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) * Cartoon Network: Full Burst Slather (2014) * Votatoon 2 (2014) * Warhammer vs. Cartoon Network Universe (2015) * Cartoon Network Vs. Nickelodeon: Battle for Rainbow Jewel (2016) * Cartoon Network: Legacy (2015) * Cartoon Network X Jetix (2016) * Cartoon Network: Millennium (2017) * Cartoon Network All-Stars (2017) * Cartoon Network: Posterity (2019) * Votatoon 3 (2019) * Jetix X Cartoon Network (TBA) Rating The series is rated TV-MA-DLSV for Ultra Violence, Blood and Gore, Coarse Language, Strong Sexual Content, Graphic Rape, Bugged Drunk and Flesh Nudity. Every to using for Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera and Boomerang by some channels between Adult Swim and Toonami. Film Adaptation Spin-off Main article: Toon City Soundtracks * Cartoons between Cartoons (Used for 2007) Category:TV series